The Cat with the Blue Amulet
by Secretspy286
Summary: Everything was well within the clans. Little did they know, that would change when one kit was born. One kit, with a prophesy. One kit, who would save the clans from an unknown enemy. And that kit was white with dark grey splotches. His name...Stormkit. Rated T for Warrior Cats Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: An Apprentice with Dreams

"Stormkit, get back in the nursery!" My father, Sparrowfeather, yells. I grumble and pad back toward the nursery. He never let's me play outside. Even though I'm only a few days away from being an apprentice, he won't stop treating me like a kit. I enter and see my litter mates, Cloudkit and Thunderkit, sleeping next to our mother, CherryPelt. Her red-orange pelt shines from the sun peeking through the walls of the nursery.

I climb over tot hem and curl up next to Cloudkit. She twitches in her sleep, pawing the air. Her paw is crooked backwards, a birth defect. I don't know how'll she'll be a warrior. She has spoken about the Medicine cat, Jayfeather, though. Maybe she wants to take that path.

Thunderkit, on the other hand, is strong and a very rambunctious companion. He was named in honor of the clan. He is always up to getting in trouble with me. This one time, we snuck out of the nursery and went to check out the warrior den. Bramblestar and Sparrowfeather weren't happy. I laugh quietly and sweep my tail around my paws. That was the best thing we'd ever done.

I slowly drift to sleep, the steady breathing of the cats around me lulling me to sleep. The scent of milk envelopes me.

Times Skip

I can't believe I'm going to be an apprentice! I jump around excitedly as CherryPelt cleans Thunderkit.

"Mum...I can clean myself." He grumbles.

"Oh shush. You need to look nice for the ceremony." She scolds, continuing to lick his pelt. When she finishes, we head out into the clearing. Cloudkit is sitting near the edge, fidgeting nervously. I pad over to her and lick her ear comfortingly. She smiles and we turn our heads to the high ledge, where Bramblestar now stands.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the high rock for a clan meeting!" He howls. Cats start to trickle out around us, filling the clearing. "We gather today for an apprentice ceremony. Thunderkit, please step forward." He pads slowly up to him, his head held high. "Thunderkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thunderpaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool. I hope Ivypool will pass down all he knows on to you." Ivypool has a look of pride in her eyes as she walks up to them.

"Ivypool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have learned well from your mentor Cinderheart and have shown yourself to be loyal and strong. You will be the mentor of Thunderpaw and I expect you to pass all you know on to him." Thunderpaw runs over to Ivypool and they touch noses.

"Stormkit, step forward." I lick my chest one last time and nervously walk up to him. "It is time you become Ana prentice as well. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will he know as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you." Lionblaze steps up and Bramblestar continues. "Lionblaze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have learned well from your mentor Ashfur," I see him wince slightly at the name. I've heard the stories of what's happened, so I'm not surprised. "And you have shown yourself to be brave and battle ready. You will be mentor to Stormpaw and I expect you to pass all you know, down to him." I touch noses with Lionblaze and he pulls me to the edge of the crowd. Jayfeather steps up to Bramblestar and he steps back. The blind medicine cat scan the crowd with piercing, unseeing blue eyes.

"Cats of Thunderclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown determination and willingness to learn. Your next medicine cat will be Cloudpaw."

"Cloudpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?" Bramblestar asks. I'm so proud of my sister, her face looks like she may burst from happiness.

"I do." She says firmly.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all Thunderclan will go with you." Bramble claw murmurs. That's when cats start chanting.

"Thunderpaw, Stormpaw, Cloudpaw! Thunderpaw, Stormpaw, Cloudpaw!" All cats chant. A feeling of pride swells in my chest. Now I can serve my clan! Lionblaze leads me to the apprentice den and I look around for a nest. Out of nowhere, Thunderpaw jumps out and we tumble to the ground together.

"We're apprentices!" He mews happily. I push him off me and climb off the dirt floor. "Can you believe it?!"

"I can't! I'm so proud of Cloudpaw! She is going to be an amazing medicine cat!" I say. Just then, Cloudpaw comes in. "There she is!" I pad over to her and touch noses. "You'll be the best medicine cat around!"

"You guys will be the best warriors around." She says back. I smile and flick her ear with my tail. "Well, I got to go to the medicine den. See you guys later!" She flicks the tip of her tail in farewell and walks out.

"We should also get some rest." I say and lay down in a miss nest. Thunderpaw curls up next to me and we both drift into a dreamless sleep.

Two days later...

Yesterday, Lionblaze took me on a tour of the territory. It was amazing, and the lake was beautiful. Today though, I am much more excited. Today we start training!

Someone nudges me, trying to wake me. I groggily raise my head to see Lionblaze standing over me.

"Come on Stormpaw, we're going hunting." He pushes me again and I get up. "Meet me at the entrance." He says and walks out. I yawn, arching my back. What a wake up call, I think. I slowly pad out of the den and head over to the fresh kill pile, where Thunderpaw already lays. I come up beside him and grab a plump mouse.

"what you doing today?" I ask.

"Ivypool is taking me hunting." He says excitedly, puffing out his chest. That's my brother all right.

"Same here." I take a large bite of the plump mouse. It's savory taste lingering on my tongue. I quickly finish it and lick the blood off my muzzle. "Got to go." I stand up quickly and head over to where Lionblaze waits. He nods and we head out. I try to scratch up conversation. "Is it true?" I ask.

"Is what true?"

"That you have powers."

"Oh yah. It's true. I can't be hurt in a fight if I'm fighting back."He states. That's really cool. "And my brother, Jayfeather, can read thoughts and enter dreams."

"That's aweso-" I'm cut off by him placing his tail over my mouth.

"Shh...do you smell that?" He whisper asks. I let my tongue dart out and sniff the air. The distinct smell of mice fills my senses. I nod slightly and my eyes scan the area. "Let's see what you can do."

I see the mouse on the roots of the tree. I crouch down, making sure to copy the pose I've seen the other apprentices do. I keeps my tail still and creeps forward silently. I make sure not to stir any leaves or patches of grass as I creep forward. Sadly, that does not work out. A leaf stirs lightly and the mouse perks his head up from the nut he's munching on. He starts to bolt and I pounce out. I chase it through the brush and jump on it. I catch it just by the tail and bites it's neck. It falls limp and I pull it back to Lionblaze.

"Very good. Just make sure to be aware of your surrounding. Your fur stick out clearly in the grass, so you need to be even stealthier." I lock those tips in my brain, keeping hold of the mouse. The sun has climbed high in the sky, time must fly by when you're having fun. I carry the mouse back to the camp and drop it in the fresh kill pile. "Good job today, Stormpaw." I glow at his praise, my heart full of joy. I hope I can make my whole clan proud.

I pad to the med cat den, my mind thinking of my sister. I poke my head in to see her and Jayfeather sorting herbs on the floor.

"These are Borage leaves. They are good for fevers and to help queens have milk." Jayfeather explains and pushes them aside. I watch them go over different herbs and smile at Cloudpaws expression. It's full of joy and a yearning to learn. I quietly pull away and head to the apprentice den. Thunderpaw is already asleep in his neat. I curl up next to him and breathe in the scent of family. I slowly fall asleep, thoughts on my litter mates.

Next day...

"Come on Stormpaw, be quick on your feet." Lionblaze calls out. I stand in my toes, ready to move at any time. He pounces at me and I dart to the side, clawing his side with sheathed paws. "Better." We've been working on fighting techniques all day. My muscles are starting to ache from the exercises. He dives at me again and I jump over his head, pushing him forward with my back feet. He stumbles forward and I slash a paw out at his legs, tripping him. I smile proudly and wait for him to get up.

He slowly climbs to his feet and looks at me with pride. He tells me to try more moves while giving me tips. At the end of the day, my whole body is tired and aching. We walk back to camp and I head over to the fresh kill pile. I grab a robin and start munching on it.

"I'm tired." Thunderpaw groans. I flick him with my tail and finish my robin.

"Eat quickly and we can go sleep." I say. He eats a mouse and trudges to the den with me. I can barely move a paw when I plop down in my nest.

"Ivypool trained me till I dropped. I think I'm just gonna sleep the rest of the day." He mutters, his eyes falling closed. I watch him doze off and feel my eyelids grow heavy. They close and my breathing evens out.

Dream

I'm in a meadow, a sweet breeze flowing through my pelt. I glance around, squinting because the sun is so bright. A grey-blue she-cat appears in front of me, her eyes shining. Who is she?

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Think Stormpaw," how does she know my names? "Past leaders of your clan." I rack my brain and something hits me. Before Bramblestar there was Firestar, a mighty heroic cat. Before him it was...Bluestar? Yes, Bluestar. I glance at the cat and study her.

"Bluestar?" I ask quietly. Her eyes sparkle and she nods.

"Yes, Stormpaw. I come to warn you of trouble, trouble you must face. A blue amulet rests in a tree, awaiting it's user to approach. A user with white fur with grey splotches. An apprentice with blue eyes." She slowly starts to fade.

"Wait! What trouble?" I wail. Suddenly, I'm back in my nest, my sleeping brother beside me. My breath is sharp and I look around. Trouble, amulet, apprentice. Wait, a white furred cat with grey splotches. I look down at my fur and realize that's what it is. And blue eyes. Could she have been speaking of me? And what's this about a blue amulet?! Maybe I just ate a bad robin. I close my eyes again, willing for sleep to overcome me again. It eventually does, taking me back into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Blue Amulet

Week later...

I stalk through the grass, my tail twitching slightly. I avoid each leaf and twig I see, being careful not to disturb anything. A hare sits near a Bush, nibbling the berries on it. It is big and plump, a very good catch. I'm a foot away. I wiggle my hind quarters and jump out. It dashes, me right on it's heels. I slowly gain ground on it, finally sinking my claws into it's back. I quickly snap it's neck, a quick death. I sit down, panting hard from the long run. I look around, finding myself in an unfamiliar par of out territory. A whisper runs through the trees and I see something glint in a hole in a tree.

I slowly approach, my hair on end. If it's anything bad, I will not let it get away. I slowly scramble up the tree, poking my head up into the hole. Nothing alive lies in there. I taste the air, scenting nothing. Then the glint comes again. I slowly push into the hole and find a little spacious room inside. Vines hang from the top and I see someone tied to one. A blue amulet. The dream I had a weak a go resurfaces. I touch my nose to it and everything goes blank. Electricity runs through my body and I find myself back in that lustrous meadow.

A fiery tom appears before me, his piercing green eyes locking on my blue one.

"A prophecy states that a storm will come to save the clans from an unknown power. A secret amulet hides within a twisted tree, awaiting that rescuer. An amulet that will give him unbelievable powers." The cat murmurs. He looks so familiar.

"Firestar?" I ask. His eyes gleam in the light.

"Yes young Stormpaw. I was the fire that saved Thunderclan. Now it is time for the storm to do the same." With that, he disappears and I'm back in the tree. I look at the amulet. Unbelievable powers? I nip at the vine that holds it, breaking it do the amulet falls to the ground. I slip it around my neck, a rush of electricity again coursing through me. It hides underneath my fur, so no one will know. I am lost with my thoughts. I need to tell someone.

I dash out of the tree, grabbing the hare on the way. I leap over the ground, heading to the camp. My paws thrum on the ground as I see the bramble entrance. I carefully make my way through it. And I'm hit by a wall of voices, but no one is talking. The powers! I look for Thunderpaw and see him hiding in the shadows, watch one of the other apprentices, Blossompaw. 'She is beautiful." I hear him think. I shake my head and look for Jayfeather. He's the medicine cat, and he has powers, so he might know something.

I pounce across the clearing, seeing him in the med den. I slowly enter and see my sister dozing in her nest. Jayfeather's head shoots up when he hears me.

"What do you want Stormpaw." His tone is not very friendly. Of course, that's normal for Jayfeather.

"I need to talk to you...in private." I casts a sideways glance and so does he.

"Fine, follow me." He leads me through the entrance and out of camp. We end up in a small clearing with trees and bushes surrounding it. "What is it?"

"I've had a dream and vision." I say uncertainly.

"From Starclan?" His ears twitch. I nod, but then realize he can't see me.

"Yes, I meet Bluestar in my dream and then Firestar came to me in a vision." His ears perk at Firestar's name.

"Most peculiar." The bush rustles and a fluffy grey head pokes through. "Dovewing, what a nice surprise." He says sarcastically.

"Oh you old grump." She says in a half teasing half serious tone.

"I'm not old." Jayfeather hisses at her. She flicks his ear playfully and sits down next to him.

"So what's this I hear of dreams and visions." Oh yah, she can hear miles away.

"Stormpaw here says he was visited by our two past leaders." He says thoughtfully. "Can you give more detail? What did they say?"

"Bluestar warned me of trouble. Firestar said that fire had saved the clan, and it was the storms turn to do the same." I say, not mentioning the amulet. But they need to know..."also, they lead me to this." I shift my head down so it shifts off my neck and plops to the ground. Dove wing sniffs it curiously. "A blue amulet with powers."

"Powers?" She asks. I nod. "What type of powers?"

"I haven't found all of them out. Just that I can read minds now."

"Prove it." I slip it back on and stare at her with intensity. 'If you can read my mind, flick Jayfeather with your tail." I roll my eyes and flick his ear.

"Why did you do that?" He asks, impatiently.

"Dovewing told me to." I say.

"Not cool Dovewing." He mutters. She laughs and turns back to me. "Stormpaw, I think I know what the vision means. Firestar was the fire. Stormpaw, you are the storm. You will save us from an unknown danger." I twitch my ears and watch the blind tabby. Was he serious?

"But I'm not even a warrior." I mumble.

"It might not mean now, you need time to discover your powers. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to got all to my brother." He stands, leaving me with Dovewing.

"Maybe you have my power!" She says excitedly. "Can you hear anything abnormal?" I listen carefully, closing my eyes. Sounds start to come to me, a running stream, chipmunks in a tree, and...voices. They aren't Thunderclan. They're...Riverclan.

"I can hear Riverclan." I say with a hint of pride. This amulet is something special.

"Great! Now don't be a mousebrain with your powers. Be responsible." She says this and walks away. I stay there, listening to the things around is truly amazing. I stand and follow after her, tail waving in the air. The amulet hangs around my neck, covered by my thick white fur. I step into camp and see my brother still watching Blossompaw. Am I going to ever act like that? I pad over to him silently and flick his ear. He spins around in surprise.

"Stormpaw... I was just ahh..Uhh..." He stutters.

"You like Blossompaw, don't you?" I ask. His eyes widen and he gapes at me.

"How did you know?" I flick my tail to the entrance and he follows. When we get out of hearing range, I tell him the whole story. He looks at me with an astonished face. "Wow. That's awesome!" He meows loudly. "So you can hear my thoughts?" I nod yet again to his many questions. "Wow, just wow." I flick his ear playfully and run back to camp. "Hey! Get back here!" He chases after me, right on my heels. I mrow with laughter. I stay ahead of him and reach camp first.

"Best you!" I shout. He snorts and flicks the back of my head with his tail.

"You two,where have you been?!" Our mother, CherryPelt, asks.

"Calm down CherryPelt. They were probably just practicing." Lionblaze says as he pads over to us. I smile gratefully. "No need to worry." She nods,glancing at us before leaving.

"Thanks Lionblaze." He flicks me with his tail.

"Careful. You might get caught next time." I nod, of course. "Now go get some rest. You have your first gathering tomorrow." What! We get to go! He must have seen my surprise because he elaborates. "Yes, Bramblestar has found great improvement in your training. He believes you deserve to go." My tail twitches excitedly as I glance at Thunderpaw. He is as excited as me. We run to the apprentice den and try to fall asleep, as hard as it is. I finally fall asleep, excited for the day that lies ahead.


	3. The Gathering

Chapter Three: The Gathering

Night of the gathering...

I wind through the bushes, following the rest of my clan mates to the small island in the middle of the lake. We break through the bushes and trees to see the brilliance of the lake. We walk through the sand that lays at it's edge, small bits of it getting stuck in my fur and between my paws. I see a log that cross a narrow section of the lake and we head toward it. One at a time, cats cross the log. When it's my turn, I look at it nervously. I place one paw on it, lifting myself up. I scurry across carefully and jump down on the other side. I'm worried about my sister crossing it.

Thunderpaw soon joins me and we watch as Cloudpaw climbs up onto the dead log. She carefully steps across it, taking slow, precise steps. She finally jumps down next to us and I lick her ear affectionately. She seems proud of herself and her capabilities. We walk through the bushes into a big area that is empty of trees except one big one. The scent of cats drifts to my nose and I scent the air. Shadowclan and Windclan are already here. No scent of Riverclan.

Thunderpaw lopes ahead, catching up with Blossompaw. I notice their pelt brush slightly and a twinkle in her eyes. He focuses on her, trying to read her mind. 'He is so handsome.' She thinks. I knew it! They both like each other! I follow the rest of my clan to the clearing and Cloudpaw runs up to sit at the base of the tree with Jayfeather.

"Stormpaw! Over here!" Lionblaze calls. He sees the orange tabby with a small group of warriors from different clans. He pads over to them, sitting next to him. "This is Breezepelt, my half brother, Heathertail, and her apprentice, Rabbitpaw." I smile.

"Hi I'm Stormpaw." I greet, happy to meet some cats from a different clan.

"Hi Stormpaw! Is this your first gathering?" Rabbitpaw asks. I nod. "Mine too! Come on!" He runs off to sit near the big tree and I lope after him. I catch up to him and we start to talk. "So what's Thunderclan like?"

"It's amazing! The forest is beautiful. What is it like on the moors?"

"Windy, very windy." He states and I laugh. "But it's nice to feel the wind in my fur." I suddenly smell more cats coming and look up to see Riverclan coming in, lead by Mistystar. She jumps up on the big tree where the other leaders await them.

"May the gathering begin!" Onestar howls after they exchange hellos. The clearing falls silent. "Mistystar, would you like to start?" She nods and steps forward.

"All is well in Riverclan. The fish are running smooth and we have had many new kits born. I would also like to announce the apprenticeship of Streampaw!" Howls break out from Riverclan, also from other cats. She steps back and Blackstar steps forward.

"I am glad to hear things are running smoothly in Riverclan. Shadowclan has also been blessed with the birth of kits to Tallpoppy. I am also proud to say that Daisykit has become an apprentice, now she is know as Daisypaw!" Cats howl again, excited for a new warrior. "Onestar?"

Onestar steps up and starts talking. "Rabbits are running well not he moors. We have had several kits, hoping they can become apprentices soon. Bramblestar?" Finally, my leader steps forward, his yellow eyes scanning the crowd of cats.

"Prey is well in Thunderclan. We have gotten three new apprentices, one as our medicine cat apprentice. Thunderpaw, Stormpaw, and Cloudpaw." Howls break out and I hold my head high. It's nice to be appreciated. Bramblestar flicks his tail for silence. "They have exceeded in training and shall be fine warriors." With that, they have finished. "Meeting dismissed!" The leaders jump down from their placesa nd slowly make their way to the edge of the clearing.

"See you next time Stormpaw!" Rabbitpaw calls and runs off. I go to find Thunderpaw and Cloudpaw to follow them back to camp. That was amazing! I see a dark grey pelt ahead and run up to him.

"Thunderpaw! That was awesome, don't you think?" He nods, his tail flicking back and forth happily.

"Good for our first meeting." He agrees. Cloudpaw limps up beside us and joins in on the conversation.

"It was amazing. Did you hear them all cheer for us?" Her eyes glow with joy. We climb across the log and head back to camp. After a long walk and a lot of talking, we finally reach our home. I go to my den and lay down, completely tired.

"Night Thunderpaw." I yawn. He mutters something but I'm to far gone to hear it. I'm wrapped in a warm blanket of sleep. I dream of chasing mice and squirrels across meadows, the sun beaming on my pelt.

Week Later...

"Rosepaw! Rosepaw!" I cheer for the newest apprentice. She is white with red-orange splotches. Her stunning green eyes are shining with such joy, she looks like she's going to explode. She is quite breath taking. Her pelt looks a t if it has patches of fire when the sun reflects off it. Her eyes as green as emerald.

"You're giving her that look." Thunderpaw mutters. I blink out of my thoughts of the beautiful she-cat and turn to my brother.

"What?"

"That look. You like her." He teases. I snort and look down. Do I?

"Have you and Blossompaw gotten together yet?" I ask, changing the subject. His face goes bright at the mention of her name. "I'll take that as a yes." Just then, Blossompaw walks over.

"Hey Thunderpaw. Hi Stormpaw." She brushes her tail across Thunderpaw's shoulders and I smile.

"Hi Blossompaw. I'll leave you guys alone." Thunderpaw throws me a grateful smile and I pad away. I go to the apprentice den and see Rosepaw looking for a free nest. "There's one over here." I say and flick my tail to the one near mine. She gets a relieved look and pads over to it.

"Thank you, Stormpaw." She says quietly. She is a quiet one, but she is beautiful. She circles once and lays down in the soft moss.

"So what do you think?"

"I'm excited. I can't wait to start training." She chirps, her voice still soft, but full of enthusiasm.

"It's a lot of fun! And if you fight me, maybe I'll take it easy on you." I meow. She flicks her tail at me and I chuckle softly. "I'm joking. I wouldn't hold back from such a pretty she-cat." Oh Starclan, did I just say that? I'm such a mousebrain! I look back to her and see a small smile on her face.

"Thank you. No one has ever called me pretty before."

"Guess no ones taken a good look at you."

"And you have?" She asks curiously. I just shrug and lay down in my bed. "Quite the charmer aren't you, Stormpaw?"

"Only if I want." She laughs quietly.

"Well, then I appreciate the attention." I smile widely and lay my head on my paws. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rosepaw." I whisper and watch as she slowly drifts off. When I'm sure she's asleep, I stand and walk out of the den. Most of the clan has retired to their den so I slip out of camp, unseen. I sneak to the sand pit training area and sit in the middle. I reach my senses out and sniff the air. The scent of all clans pour into my mouth and the sounds of cats sleeping invades my ears. I reach them farther and hear monsters racing down the black paths. I open my eyes, my senses coming back to my surrounding.

I stand, stretching my legs. I start to practice moves, jumping up in the air and slicing at at imaginary enemies. I want to be the best warrior it can be. I hear a rustling in the bushes and freeze.

"You need to tuck your tail in more." A golden warrior comes out of the dark, sitting down near the edge. "Less resistance."

"Thanks Lionblaze." I start doing the moves agin, making sure to tuck my tail in at certain parts and keep it out at others to keep balance. I slice into the air, claws unsheathed.

"Good. Now come on, let's spar." He steps forward, taking a fighting stance. I might actually be a match for him, considering I got the same power as he does. I dart forward, diving under his belly. I kick his legs from under him before he can react and roll out of the way of his body. He tumbles down and I swat at his belly with sheathed claws. He jumps up and runs over to me. He jumps on my back, making me fall to the ground. I spin in his grasp setting my jaws around his leg. Not hard enough to hurt, but not soft enough to escape. I twist so he falls to the ground, rolling on top of him. I clamp my paw over his throat and hiss playfully.

"I win!" I announce proudly. I get off of him and flick my tail back and forth. He drags himself up, snorting.

"I let you win." He mutters. I grin and flick his ear.

"Sure you did." He glares at me, but I know he's not serious.

"Let's go back to camp." He says and start to leave. I follow after him, my paws heavy. Staying up is really making me tired.

"So how did you know I was out here?" I ask, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Dovewing told me. So how's the amulet?" Jayfeather must have told him. I shift my head so it lays not ip of my fur and look down at it. The light from the moon reflects off of it, causing a blue glint. It's mesmerizing for a second and then I shift it back to it's place.

"Good. It's very interesting with the powers." I state. He nods and we enter the camp. "Goodnight Lionblaze." I lope to my den and see all the apprentices sleeping soundly. I quietly make my way over to my nest. I lay down, the sweet scent of Rosepaw next to me, wafting to my nose. I slowly drift off, my thoughts on what could be in the future.


End file.
